


Fate Is the Red Crown Around Your Door

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Dracula contemplates the implications of where his wife ended up.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Series: silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674568
Kudos: 6





	Fate Is the Red Crown Around Your Door

~ Fate Is the Red Crown Around Your Door ~

He had thought that all was lost, that he would never see her again because she would go to a better place when she died. As it turned out, that was not the case. And while he hated the fact that she'd spent over a year suffering in Hell without him while he sought an ultimately fruitless vengeance in her name, he could not help but feel grateful for her damnation because it meant that two of them could be together again, and would be able to remain in each other's arms for all of eternity.

~oOo~


End file.
